


Xenoverse - The Story of Amil

by NewtypeBrian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Saiyans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtypeBrian/pseuds/NewtypeBrian
Summary: This is the tale of my female Saiyan character, Amil, and her adventures in through the plot of Xenoverse. There is a great amount of plot deviations though.(Rating may change and tags will be added as the story progresses.)





	1. The Hero is Summoned!

Age 687, fifty years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. A young Saiyan female warrior named Amil was training alone in the wastelands. She fought, killed, and ate the wildlife she could find and used her power to smooth out the craggy rocks. The girl was small, standing at five-foot-nothing. Her ebony hair only looked slightly less unkempt than the other Saiyans, short, straight, with bangs going across her forehead. Of course she was fit, though rather slim, making her appear weaker than she was and her fair skin was covered in dirt. Her brown eyes lacked shine, but they were still fierce and expressive. The expression was usually anger or contempt.

As this was long before Frieza’s Army annexed Planet Vegeta and had the Saiyans work for him, she didn’t have the fancy armor that her people would later be known for wearing. She wore the dark brown pelt of an animal from the planet, using her tail as a belt.

But then there was the question of why she felt the need to train in these dull wastelands rather than with her people. Surely, she would get a better challenge from one of her own as opposed to these simple beasts. In truth, it was because her people were simple as well. Sure, they were powerful, but their world view was too small for her liking. She was always fascinated by the legends of the Saiyans that most had scoffed at. She aspired to be a legend herself, and wanted to achieve that on her own.

Well… she would get part of that desire.

In the middle of her training, the ground began to tremble, violently. It was a massive earthquake. It caused a fissure that opened up beneath her and swallowed her. Amil was so surprised by this that she forgot to consider flight until rocks began to fall on top of her and strike her on the head. She fell unconscious as the planet buried her alive.

But not all hope was lost. Before she lost her breath, a voice came to her, one she had never heard before. It was loud and sounded incredibly powerful, shaking Amil to her core.

**_“SOMEONE SUMMONS YOU FROM A LAND FAR AWAY… BRAVE WARRIOR! NOW, COME FORTH!”_ **

There was a bright light and the Saiyan’s eyes flew open only to find herself in a place she had never seen before. A strange courtyard where the sky was a black void. Amil noticed that there was a bright light behind her, causing her to cast a long shadow. She turned around and was overcome with shock as she saw a colossal green dragon that grew from the dazzling light. The powerful creature went on for mile upon miles, high into the sky, curling and weaving, with its mighty head dipping down to look at the young woman.

**_“FAREWELL!”_ **

The voice came again and Amil realized it had come from the dragon. She was once again blinded by light as the creature vanished in a flash before seven orbs flew into the air and scattered, causing sky to go from black to a crystal clear blue. The Saiyan stared up the sky, awe now being replaced with a blank look. She had so many questions, but her brain had yet to fully process it all yet, so she wasn’t sure how to feel. Hard to blame her really, many would have a difficult time grasping this situation.

Her ears perked as she heard footsteps approach her. Amil turned around and saw a lavender haired man in a trench coat and a sword strapped to his back approach her. She took a fighting stance, ready for anything at this point.

“You’re surprised, I’m sure,” The man said.

“That… is one word for it,” Amil said, eyeing up this stranger. She could tell just by looking at him that he was strong.

“I’ll have to explain it all to you later,” he told her as he drew the sword from his back, “For now, let’s see how much power you have.”

Amil smirked at this. A fight was familiar territory, and she would be glad to enter it. Without further words, she darted towards the swordsman, skillfully dodging his blade and elbowing him in the stomach, causing him to stagger. He was apparently weaker than she first thought. At least, that what went through her mind before his boot promptly collided with her head, sending her flying into a tree.

Now her brain was truly rattled. But she didn’t let it affect her long. Amil knew that she couldn’t play around like she was used to doing. This was serious, so she had to be as well. She flew at her opponent, who withdrew his sword, and they began exchanging blows. Mid-fight, the man drew his sword once again and swung at Amil, but she easily dodged again.

The man smiled and his overall body language changed. The young woman could tell that the fighting was done, and she was disappointed since she had just gotten into the groove. The man threw his sword into the air and approached Amil.

“You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron,” He spoke these vague words as he tilted to the side a bit and his sword landed perfectly back into its scabbard, “Sorry for immediately getting into a fight by the way.”

“I’m more disappointed by the premature end,” Amil told him.

The man let out a laugh, “How about I introduce myself? I’m Trunks… and I’m currently on a mission. As you can see, this place is not the world you’re familiar with.”

“Yeah, I got that from the giant gear statue, the dragon, and all that, thanks,” Amil said, feeling rather annoyed that he made such an obvious statement, “So, did I die or something? Is this the afterlife?”

“Oh, no, this is the Toki Toki world,” Trunks explained, “Where the flow of time gathers. You can call us the Time Patrol.”

“…Okay, I have so many questions…” The Saiyan said, rubbing her temple, “I’ll settle with ‘why am I here?’ for now…” Normally she would be more forceful and… violent with her questioning, but she knew that this Trunks fellow was very strong, so the civil approach would actually be the quickest way for her to get answers this time around. It felt so very wrong.

“Well… when history goes off course, a false timeline is created,” the man said, “We work to correct any of these changes in history. And you have been summoned here to help us with that.”

“Ugh, sounds like way too much trouble and work,” Amil said, turning her back to him, “Not my style.”

“Oh, but I haven’t gotten to the best part yet,” Trunks said with a sly smirk, “You get to fight all throughout history, even against the most legendary warriors and dangerous forces. Is that more to your style?”

Upon hearing this, the Saiyan’s ear perked up and there was a flash in her eyes. She looked to Trunks were a wide grin.

“Where do I sign up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the young Saiyan warrior Amil has agreed to join the Time Patrol. How will she fair in this strange new world? Find out next time!


	2. First Mission

Trunks took the new Time Patroller through Toki Toki City until they reached the central hub of the Time Patrol, a large, enclosed garden with a large building towards the back with a tree growing out of the top.

“This is the Time Nest,” Trunks explained, “The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place.”

“The Supreme what of Time?” Amil asked, having never heard of a ‘Kai’ before, though she noted that it sounded fairly important.

“It’s… a bit complicated,” the young man told her, “To put it simply, a Kai is sort of like a god, in a manner of speaking.”

“We work for a god!?” She asked, in shock from hearing this

“No, well sort of,” Trunks told her, “Like I said, it’s complicated. You’ll meet her soon enough.” He then gestured to the building, “For now, I’ll show you the Time Vault until she arrives.”

The pair walked over as Trunks explained, “The Time Vault is where we hold many important texts… in fact, there’s a problem inside that I think you can take care of. It’s nothing big.”

“Heh, putting me to work before I even meet the boss?” Amil asked with a light chuckle, “Whatever, so long as it’s a problem I can solve with violence.”

“Well… within reason,” Trunks warned.

Once inside the spacious building of only a single room, she looked around with avid curiosity, seeing that the walls were filled with scrolls upon scroll. Amil’s attention was grabbed when Trunks began talking again from the other side of the room, holding a scroll that emanated a sinister, dark aura.

“This is the Scroll of Eternity,” he said, walking over to the recruit, “All of time, all of history, everything. It’s all in here. But… Here, just take a look.”

Trunks placed the scroll on a table and rolled it open and it began displaying images. It depicted a battle between two men who Amil immediately recognized as Saiyan, and a strange green man. The one Saiyan with longer hair broke out of a hold that the other one had him in, causing the green man to accidentally kill the other one. The long haired Saiyan then blasted the green man into oblivion. As he gloated in his victory, the same aura that was around the scroll engulfed him as well.

“This is an altered history,” Trunks told Amil, “The two Saiyans were meant to die together. The long haired one is named Raditz, and the one who was holding him was his younger brother, Goku… though his Saiyan name is Kakarot.”

“Okay, that answered some questions, but only opened up more,” she said, “Who and what is the green man and why is this Kakarot sacrificing himself to get his brother killed? I mean, I’ve seen heartless Saiyans in my day but that…”

“You misunderstand,” Trunks interrupted, “Goku is trying to save the planet Earth. He has no memory of his Saiyan heritage, so it’s the only place he knows as home. Raditz told Goku he was originally sent to Earth to destroy it and came to take him away to join the other two remaining Saiyans but… look, that’s a really long story and if time remains altered like this for too much longer, it will cause serious damage.”

Trunks rolled up the scroll and handed it out to Amil. She took it in her hand and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Fine… I’ll go fix this, just have to make sure the underdogs win,” She said, “But you have a lot of explaining to do when I’m done. Don’t think that I missed you saying _remaining Saiyans_ …”

Amil gripped the scroll tight and was suddenly engulf in light. When it faded, she was in another place again. It was where the battle between Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz was taking place, Age 761. The three warriors look at her in confusion, given not only her sudden and flashy appearance, but her state of dress as well. She was still wearing her pelt, not really having much else of a wardrobe.

“A-Another Saiyan!?” Piccolo asked in shock, eyeing her tail, “Just great! It’s not like we had enough on our hands!”

“Oh, she’s not with me,” Raditz said, “I didn’t even know there were any female Saiyans left. I wonder if this planet is holding any others that I can take back with me…”

Amil’s eye twitch when she heard him. She was going to really have to question Trunk when she got back. But, for now, she had a job to do.

“No… I’m not going with you,” She told him, “And don’t worry, green man, I’m actually on your side. And before you ask, I can’t tell you why.”

“Tch, well… it doesn’t really matter,” Piccolo said, taking a fighting stance as he faced Raditz, “I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Right,” Goku said, taking a stance as well, “We need all the help we can get.”

Raditz let out a cocky laugh, “Well, another fool decides to join the body count then! No matter, we’ll see if you’ll change your mind about joining us after I break you!”

“Okay, no more talking,” Amil said, sounding rather annoyed. She was the first to attack, flying right at Raditz as the two began fighting hand to hand. The young woman had to admit that he was strong, but she was confident that she could hold her own. All she had to do was weaken him enough so that Goku could keep him in that hold. It was greatly disappointing that she couldn’t finish the fight herself, but at least it was shaping up to be a good one.

While the two were engaged, Piccolo spoke with Goku. “I need you two to distract him,” he told his then temporary ally, “I have an attack that might just end him… but it takes five minutes to charge and he has to be standing still for me to hit him with it. Think you can handle that?”

“Well… I’ll see what I can do,” Goku said, sounding a bit unsure, “Let’s hope this works!” He then jumped into the fray as well, helping Amil take of Raditz.

At this point in his life, the strange woman that came out of nowhere was stronger than Goku, so it made this fight a bit easier, but it wasn’t enough. All of Amil’s training did make her strong, but her combat skills were lacking, having done very little sparring in her time. The thing she did best was dodge, and that was mostly attributed to her size. She was noticing this, seeing how this Kakarot fought. Though he was weaker, his strikes were more precise and fully utilized what power he had. Amil realized she had to work a lot more if she were to continue in this job and fight these legendary warriors she was promised.

Five minutes have passed, and Raditz used much more energy than he would have just fighting his brother. Goku was able put the villain into a Full Nelson and hold him in place as Piccolo used his ultimate technique.

_“Special Beam Cannon!!”_ The Namekian shouted as he shot a beam of energy from his finger tips that driller through the Saiyan brothers, killing them.

Amil had moved away, watching from afar now. Since time had been corrected, the light swallowed her up again and returned her to the Time Vault. She looked at Trunks and before he could even get a word out, she drew the sword from his back and held it to his throat.

“No more civility,” She told him, a low growl in her voice, “You are going to tell me what happened to my people!”

“Really Trunks!?” A voice called out from across the room, “You just threw her into a mission without acclimating her first!?”

Amil looked and saw a strange pink skinned woman with pink hair and pointed ears. She was even shorter than herself.

The pink woman let out a sigh, “I mean honestly, you didn’t even think to get her proper gear?”

“W-Well, it was an emergency,” Trunks said, weakly trying to defend himself, “We were in a hurry.”

“Yeah yeah,” the tiny woman said, walking up to the Saiyan, “You’re Amil, correct? I’m the Supreme Kai of Time. Why don’t you come with me? I’ll explain everything and get you some new clothes as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Kai gets an early introduction! How while Amil react to the story of the the destruction of her home? Find out next time!


	3. The Second Mission...?

After getting Amil to calm down and listen, the Supreme Kai of Time, Chornoa, took her to Toki Toki City’s Shopping District and explained everything from where she had disappeared to Planet Vegeta’s destruction. “I see…” Amil said, looking through a selection of armor she was told were Saiyan in origin by the shop’s robot, “So much for a proud warrior race… living under the heel of some lunatic until finally crushed.”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s a lo-” The Supreme Kai’s apology was cut off by the new Time Patroller.

“It’s fine,” She said, “I never spent much time around other Saiyans anyway. Them being gone doesn’t really make that much of a difference to me. I’m just more annoyed about that sword wielding idiot refusing to explain anything to me.”

Chornoa let out a light giggle, “Well, I wouldn’t call him an idiot, but I’ll be sure to give him a stern talking to for not letting you get your bearings. Though, I think it had to do with the fact that we thought you would be from the future. Coming from so far in the past is surprising without altering history in anyway…”

“Well… last thing I remember before being pulled here, I was a bout to die,” Amil said, “So perhaps that’s why? Can’t really alter the past if you throw a dead person into the future.”

“Wow, you’re a pretty smart cookie,” The Kai said, smiling at the Saiyan, “I was just thinking the same think.”

Amil fell silent for a moment, observing this tiny woman. She looked odd enough, what with the pink skin, hair, and pointy ears, but she hardly seemed like a god. A fleeting thought passed through the warrior’s mind, about fighting this so called deity. Instead of acting on that thought, she looked back to the armor, took some and entered a changing room without a word, leaving the Kai a little confused.

The Saiyan soon came back out, wearing the classic style armor. The chest plate only had straps rather that the wide shoulders and she didn’t wear anything beneath it. The chest plates were black, the abdomen a deep purple, and the piping white. On her arms she opted for solid black armguards.

She wore skin tight black pants that were called armor, but she had no idea how something so light and thin could be called that. And to top it off, she wore boots to match her chest armor.

“Wow, you look great!” The Supreme Kai of Time complimented, “How does it feel to be wearing top of the line armor like that?”

“Odd,” Amil said flatly, wrapping her tail around her waist, “It’s so light and flexible, it almost feels like I’m wearing nothing. How is this supposed to be armor?”

“Well… To be honest, I’m not actually sure how it works,” Chronoa admitted, “But I’ve seen it in action, and it certainly works like armor.”

The Time Patroller let out a sigh, “Well, I suppose I have to take you word for it. Can’t be worse than a pelt… and I’ll admit that I like how it looks.”

“Great!” The Supreme Kai said happily, “Well, now that everything is settled, you gotta get back to work. Sorry, I’d like to have you rest more, but there is a lot that needs to be done.”

“It’s fine,” Amil told her, “But… I was wondering, is there a place were I can train when I don’t have work? Watching that Goku or Kakarot or whoever was interesting. I could tell that I was stronger than him, but despite that, I think he could have beat me if we fought… I realized that I foolishly neglected the fact that strength means little if I can’t properly use it. And if I’m going to do this job and fight people, I need to hone myself.”

“Quite right,” Supreme Kai agreed, with a nod, “Don’t you worry, we got the perfect places to train. You can even spar against Trunks! Plus I can tell you have a keen eye, so you’ll probably pick things up pretty quickly on missions too.”

The Saiyan nodded, “Yeah, that makes sense. Okay, what’s my next mission?”

“I’ll explain back at the Time Nest,” Chronoa told her, “It’ll be easier if you see it from the Scroll.”

~

Back at the Time Nest, Trunks was by the table with another scroll on it. Just like the first, it was drenched in a sinister, dark aura.

“You’re back!” The half-Saiyan greeted, “Um… sorry about earlier, throwing you in like that. But uh, you really look great in that armor!” He was clearly trying to make himself look better after his previous slip up.

“Is that flirting?” Amil asked dryly, “Don’t bother. You don’t stand a chance, sword boy. Now, tell me what I’m doing.”

Trunks was stunned by her question, trying to form a retort and deny that completely, but ultimately gave up, which did make Chronoa giggle. He simply turned toward the scroll and said, “Here… just take a look.”

Amil peered into the opened scroll and saw the altered history. Several bodies strewn across a dry, rocky terrain. One of them she recognized as that green guy she fought along side in her first mission. Soon, the Saiyan saw two Great Apes towering over the mountain as Goku flew onto the scene, clearly in dismay at being unable to save his friends. He attempts to fight the two monsters, but is no match for them as he is backed into the corner as the two approach for the kill.

The Supreme Kai of Time then explained the problems, “Those two Apes are Nappa and Vegeta. They came to Earth after Raditz had failed to get Goku, so the Z Fighters banded together to try and stop them. In the original timeline, everyone but Gohan and Krillin do die before Goku is able to arrive and defeat Nappa and then go on to fight Vegeta one one one.”

Trunks also elaborated, “During that fight, Vegeta does become a Great Ape, but only as a last resort. Here, there aren’t supposed to be two of them.”

“...I need some clarifications…” Amil said after absorbing everything she just saw and heard, “Is all of history centered around his Goku guy and his friends?”

“Um… Well, technically no,” Trunks attempted to explain, “It’s just that a lot of this happen around him that makes it easy to tamper with time… I think.”

The Saiyan woman let out a sigh thanks to those last two words, “Alright then. Next, you said only one Great Ape. If that Vegeta turned into one, then if I go, there will certainly be two.”

To punctuate her point, Amil unwrapped her tail from her waist and waved it about.

“Ah, yes, about that,” Trunks said, starting this next part rather nervously, “I wanted to ask if we could uh… you know… have it cut off to avoid that from happening…?”

The Time Patroller fell silent, coldly staring at the man for what was probably one of the longest two seconds of his life. She stepped up to him slowly without a word and got close before grabbing his collar and pulling him down so he was at her eye level.

“You ever suggest that I cut off my tail again and I will cut off one of you appendages at random,” She told him, staring daggers right into his eyes.

Trunks gulped and said, “U-Understood.”

Amil released him, but Chronoa pouted.

“Well this is a problem,” She said, “If we send you on this mission, there’s a chance that the alterations could be made worse.”

“Then send me on a different mission,” The Saiyan Woman suggested, “I remember being told that there were lots of problems.”

“Right, it might be better if I take this one,” Trunks agreed, “Though the ones after this… they involve fighters far beyond what you’ve face with Raditz.”

“And you yourself said that you wanted to train more to face those stronger opponents,” Chronoa said, deep in thought, “It might be better to send you out on smaller missions until you’re satisfied that you can take on what comes next.”

“You two seem to be making a big deal about this,” Amil said, trying not to show the concern building up inside of her from the way these two were talking.

“...The Alteration in History that come after… They involve Frieza,” Trunks told her.

The Time Patroller felt herself tense slightly. She remembered the Supreme Kai of Time talking about him. The one how ruled over and destroyed the Saiyans. Amil knew she claimed that she did not care, but hearing that she would be facing him rattled something deep inside of her. Fear, anger, and excitement all mixed into one.

After her stunned silence, she finally said, “All right… I’ll train more, hone my prowess in smaller missions… And then I’ll take on Frieza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little hiccup in the story won't stop Amil from getting stronger. What's in store for our hero when she goes after the terrible Lord Frieza? Find out next time!


	4. The Confusion Force

While Trunks was fixing the alterations in history involving the two Saiyans, Chronoa sent Amil to do something she referred to as Parallel Quests. As she explained, they were sort of self contained what if scenarios that pop up in timelines and need to be stabilized or else they’ll become full blown alterations. At this level, Amil would mostly be involved with situations involving Raditz again, sometimes alongside him, and sometimes against him, but she would also have her chance to combat Nappa and Vegeta in lesser situations.

They were all rather simple, but the Time Patroller gained a great deal of experience, able to face these challenges with a great deal of trial and error, learning new techniques and skills as she fought. True to her Saiyan nature, she was a quick learner. Her fighting was now more polished and she got the hang of some more advance ki techniques. All in all, she cleared through all these Quests in about a day.

When night fell, Trunks came to get Amil and took her to the residential part of Toki Toki City to show her where she would be sleeping. It was a small studio apartment, but she didn’t care, it was more than anything she had before. Although, she didn’t get that much sleep regardless. She knew that in the morning, she would be starting the missions involving Frieza… the excitement was too much for her.

~

The next morning, Amil arrived at the Time Nest and was greeted by Chronoa.

“You’re sure here early,” She said with a smile, “You’re really raring to get to work huh? I can tell that all those quests yesterday pumped you up.”

“Yeah,” The Saiyan said with a smirk, “Being able to fight to my fullest there really got me going. Plus, I was summoned to this right? I gotta make up for not being able to do the last missions.”

“All right!” The Kai said, pumping her fist into the air, caught up in Amil’s excitement, “Here, let’s have you look into the scroll so you know what you’re getting into.”

With that, Chronoa rolled opened one of the evil looking scrolls and a scene began to play. It was… very odd. A short bald man, a kid with a bowl cut, and weird looking purple man were all strewn across some lush bluish-green fields, all badly beaten. Stood over them were four very colorful looking fighters and… Vegeta. The five of them proceeded to do a bunch of fancy looking poses for a stunned looking Goku. They proceeded to gang up on him, but he was easily handling all of them until Vegeta did something and Goku suddenly was fighting with the other four against Vegeta, easily defeating the Saiyan Prince.

Amil looked at the scroll in utter disbelief, “I… have so many questions about what I just watched.”

“Yeah… I figured,” Chronoa said, “The Ginyu Force… takes a bit to get used to.”

“Wh-What?” A shocked voice came from behind the two women. They turned to see Trunks who had entered while they were distracted. He looked even more confused than Amil did.

“G-Ginyu is father!?” He asked, “O-Or wait… Father is Ginyu… I don’t… What that hell happened!?”

“Hold it, Vegeta is your father!?” Amil asked, remembering that Vegeta had called himself Ginyu during all that posing. This entire situation was insane enough, she didn’t need more questions right now.

“Oh right, totally forgot to tell you,” Chronoa said, being the only one who was completely calm and cheery right now, “Trunks is Vegeta’s son, he’s half-Saiyan, and I guess technically a Prince or something, giving the Vegeta is the Prince of Saiyans.”

“We have a Prince!?” The Time Patroller shouted, coming from a time before the Saiyans destroyed the Tuffles on the planet and named Vegeta their King.

“Oh… I guess that happened after you were summoned,” The Kai said thoughtfully, “Either way, we can talk about all that another time. Right now we need to focus. Ginyu is only suppose to change bodies with Goku, and after the rest of the Ginyu Force is taken out except for Jeice. You have to make sure that how it happens!”

Amil let out a sigh, she had such a headache right now, but she nodded, “Right, I’ll do it.”

She rolled up the scroll and gripped it, being teleported in a flash of light back in time. All this nonsense going on actually made her completely forget about Frieza.

~

Now, in Age 762, Amil appears beside the bald man, the kid, and Vegeta. She notes that Ginyu is in his original body. She wondered if it would be easiest to just knock Vegeta out right now to avoid the body changing. She decided not to, given that she wasn’t sure she could take the Ginyu Force one with just herself and the other two.

The fighting commenced. Ginyu only stayed for a bit before staying on the sidelines. The small green one named Guildo was dealt with easily enough, and now the bald man and the kid, who Amil learned were Krillin and Gohan during the fight, charged at the huge dumb looking one named Recoome.

The Saiyan woman joined them to help. He was certainly a tough opponent, he hit really hard and pretty damn fast given his size. Even after all her training, Amil was barely just matching his blows. She knew her hits were hurting him, but the big lug just did not seem to care!

Recoome smack around Krillin and Gohan until they were out of commission, leaving her to deal with him. She felt like she wasn’t strong enough, and that just frustated her to no end. She had to be strong enough.

“Y’know, you’re not so bad for a Saiyan girl,” The ginger giant said, “But still, you got a long way to go, tiny.”

“Okay, I’m done with you,” Amil said, very much annoyed, “Done with that dumb look on your face, done with your dumb sounding voice, and most of all I am done with all of this bullshit!!”

Energy exploded out from her as she charge Recoome, landing powerful blow after blow, sending him onto his back. She flew up into the air and charged ki in between her hands.

“Now shut up and die!” She shouted, firing off a large ki blast right onto the redhead.

Amil panted heavily as she lowered herself onto the ground, looking over the beaten and battered body of Recoome, smirking at her victory.

Then the man jumped up to his feet and declared, “I’m getting bored! Can I end this already!?”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Amil shouted, unable to believe that he got up after all of that.

She was drained, and could barely move after the assault she just gave, but Recoome began charging up and posing for his next attack. 

“Recoome Ultra Fighting-” Before he could finish, he had all the wind knocked out of him. Out of nowhere, Goku was standing in front of the giant, elbow deeply enbedded into his stomach.

“H-How…?” Amil asked. She didn’t even she Goku fly in.

Recoome staggered and a bit before falling over unconscious.

“Oh that does it!?” Amil asked, “Fine, okay, I’m used to being confused and disappointed today, so whatever.”

Meanwhile, Krillin and Gohan are cheering at Goku’s arrival, but he was completely focused on Ginyu, sensing that he was strongest.

The Saiyan woman growled to herself, not caring how tired she was right now. She walked up next to Goku, ready for the next fight.

“Here,” He said, tossing a small bean to Amil, “Eat that and restore your energy… you’re going to need it.”

Amil looked at the bean and then ate it. Instantly she felt her body revitalized and strengthened. Goku tossed beans to Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta as well, but the three were a part of this fight. Gohan and Krillin went to go get the Dragon Balls from Frieza ship and Vegeta… had a similar idea.

The two Saiyans charged in, Goku fighting against Ginyu and Amil fighting Jeice. 

The Time Patroller noted that the red skinned man was strong, but after fighting Recoome, she wasn’t finding it a problem. Though the comments about her being a ‘dirty ape’ did make her fight much harder. She nearly forgot her mission and nearly tore off the man’s arm.

While this fight was going on, Ginyu was about to change bodies with Goku, but Jeice sucker punched Amil and sent her into beam instead.

When all was said and done, Amil, in Ginyu’s body, shouted, “Okay! Today can rot in hell! I am done with this bullshit, I am done with this Ginyu Force, and I am this close to just destroy this damned planet and leaving!”

“Damn it Jeice! What were you thinking!?” Ginyu, in Amil’s body, shouted at his subordinate.

“I-I’m sorry Captain!” He apologized, “I-It was an accident!”

Goku looked over to Amil-Ginyu and said, “Okay… this is really weird… but hey, do you think you can go help Gohan and Krillin? I’ll handle the-”

“No…” Amil-Ginyu cut him off, glaring at Ginyu-Amil with unwavering bloodlust, “I’m getting my body back first and foremost! Even if I have to break it in two!” 

She shouted out, unleashing all the energy she could from Ginyu’s body, making the two remaining members of the Ginyu Force back up a bit.

“Well… if you fell that strongly about it…” Goku said a bit nervously, “I guess this’ll be quick.”

Amil-Ginyu charged in, blasted Jeice into the ground, and kicked Ginyu-Amil with all her might, sending her flying towards Frieza’s ship, so ends up that they’re heading there regardless. Goku flew after them, now feeling like he was the third wheel here in this battle. 

But Amil was desperate to get her body back, and was changing the script to do so.

The battle continues… next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amil's anger has reached its peak! Will she end up destroying her own body in a blind rage before she can get it back? Find out next time!


	5. Captain Ginyu's Worst Day Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was inspired by a review left on FF.net

Ginuy-Amil ended up crashing just outside of Frieza's ship, groaning as he pulled himself up from the rubble.

"Agh… what in the world just happened?" The Body Snatcher asked, brain clearly rattled, "They used my own body that effectively? How is that possible?"

The next thing Ginyu-Amil knew, Amil-Ginyu was towering over him, causing the now smaller enemy to back up, a chill going up his tail and spine as he looked in the unfettered rage brewing in the eyes that were once his own.

"N-Now let's not do anything hasty here!" He said, trying to diffuse the situation, "I'm sure we can come to an agreement! You're clearly very skill, even able to adjust to a whole new body so quickly? How about I give you your body back… and you can join the Ginyu Force as its very first female member! How does that sound?"

"No," Amil-Ginyu said coldly.

"Wh-What!?" Ginyu-Amil shouted, "You would dare turn down such a gen-"

He was cut off by a big purple hand in front of his face.

"Listen," The Time Patroller told him, "You give me my body back… and I'll help you get that other Saiyan's body… He's the one you wanted right?"

"Wait… Aren't you on his side?" Ginyu-Amil asked, "How can I trust you that you would actually do that?"

Amil-Ginyu then grabbed onto what was her own tail, tightly. The Saiyan body proceeded to sieze up.

"You see, I never actually properly trained my tail," Amil-Ginyu told him, "An oversight, but wasn't usually a problem. Now you can't move, and I will gladly beat you, and by extension myself, within an inch of our lives. So you don't have to trust me, you just have to do it. And quickly. He's almost here."

"F-Fine!" Ginyu-Amil said through gritted teeth, knowing his position.

Amil-Ginyu then backed away as he performed the technique once more, safely switching both bodies. Ginyu still got on the defensive, not trusting Amil. But she flew clear passed him and right towards Goku, who was nearly there. She was able to blind him and send him crashing into the ground, where Ginyu was waiting.

"Yes!" He said, jumping at the opportunity, "Change now!"

Beams of light transferred between Ginyu and Goku, switching there bodies successfully.

Goku-Ginyu staggered back, looking at his new hands, "What… Wh-Why!?"

Ginyu-Goku chuckled, pulling himself up from the dirt, "Yes… Perfect! I don't know what you angle is bu-"

He was turning to thank Amil, but was cut off by both of her feet slamming into his face and putting him back into the dirt before she spring boarded off and landed beside Goku-Ginyu, who looked incredibly confused right now.

"W-Wait, what's going on?" He asked, "First you slam me into the ground and then you slam me into the ground!? Wait, no, I mean… him in my body…?"

"Look, I can't explain a whole lot," Amil told him, "But I need you to trust me. This is how things are supposed to happen. Now shut up and beat yourself up."

Though Goku-Ginyu still had no idea what was going on, he decided that he could trust Amil despite was happening.

"Gaaaahhh!" Ginyu-Goku shouted, flying up from the ground after getting his bearings from that sneak attack, "What is your deal!? What are you even after wi-"

He was once again cut off by another sneak attack, this time by Vegeta coming from behind and axe kicking him towards the ground. But this time, the Body Snatcher was able to stop himself before crashing.

"No! No more!" He shouted, "I am Captain Ginyu! Lord Frieza's most powerful fighter! I will not be humiliated like this!"

In a burst of energy, Ginyu-Goku charged straight at Amil for being the one who started this train wreck for him. The two clashed, but he also had to worry about the others, and he wasn't able to draw out Goku's full power or skills yet so he was severely out matched, ending up beaten and battered on the ground once again.

At this time, Krillin and Gohan were leaving the ship with the Dragon Balls, for Ginyu-Goku to see.

"Damn it… I can't let this happen!" He said, sputtering through the blood in his mouth.

"This is it!" Vegeta called out from above, "I get to beat Ginyu and Kakarot in one go!"

He began charging down towards Ginyu-Goku, who merely grinned.

"Change now!" He shouted, the beam of energy flying towards Vegeta.

However, Goku-Ginyu acted quickly and flew up, knocking Vegeta out of the way and allowing everyone to get back into their original bodies.

"Hehe… I guess it did work out... " Goku chuckled to himself, giving Amil a thumbs up.

"No! This time!" Ginyu said, getting incredibly desperate as he faced a still dazed Vegeta, "Change now!"

Goku, once again acting quickly, grabbed a nearby frog-like creature and tossed it between the two, forcing Ginyu to change bodies with the tiny creature.

Amil let out a sigh, "Well… that's finally over…"

She quietly left the area to go and teleport away now that everything was settle, but then she suddenly felt a pair of immense powers.

"Ehehe, you're pretty sharp…" A smooth and seductive feminine voice said, "You must be the one who's been snooping around."

A beautiful, but strange looking woman stepped out behind some rocks. She had long, silky silver hair, pale blue skin, pointed ears, and cold, piercing eyes. The woman carried a staff and wore a skin tight red and black outfit with cutout just under her bust, down her midriff, and on her back.

Amil took a fighting stance, but felt… distracted. It wasn't because of her sudden appearance or her odd power. But her face, her eyes, those clothes, that voice… it was getting under the Saiyan's skin for some reason. It made her heart pump in a way that was different from a battle. She didn't understand it and was so distracted, she didn't even notice the huge blue man now standing behind the blue woman. He wore a strange red and white outfit with goldenrod piping and a green jewel in his chest.

She also didn't notice that the two of them were still talking to her until the man came charging at her, clearly looking for a fight.

The Saiyan was a bit frazzled at the beginning with her strange looking opponent taunting her. But she looked over at the woman observing their bout and she felt compelled to get her act together. Amil began fighting her attack back full force, though he still didn't seem all that impressed with her, or like he was even giving this a fraction of his full power.

Eventually the two split with the man landing next to his partner.

"Seriously?" He asked, "Is that all? What a disappointment… This is over, but don't worry. I'll use your energy well."

"Hold on Mira…" The woman said, stepping towards Amil, who took up a defensive stance, "Say, who's supporting you? Backing you up? You can't have done this on your own… Travel through time like this… just to fight us."

Amil gritted her teeth, her line of sight shaky. This woman was now standing right in front of her, and she found it hard to look her in the eyes, but also anywhere else… She knew that she should punch her blue face in, but could even raise her fist. What the hell was this?

The woman cocked an eye brow, noticing red beginning to stain the Time Patroller's cheeks. She chuckled at this.

"My, aren't you just adorable," She told Amil, condescending her before turning away and walking back towards her partner, "Not matter. Let be on our way, Mira. You don't mind right? After all, she's nothing right now. I can't extract much energy from her."

She then turned her head towards the Saiyan and said with a wink, "For now… that is."

Mira merely grunted.

The woman gave a nodded and said, "Very well. Let's move onto the next era. I'll let you live for now, sweetie. But get in our way again, and you will be erased…"

The two then vanished, making Amil snap out of her daze. She was about to chase after but suddenly heard Trunks talking in her ear.

"Wait! It's too dangerous to follow them now!" He told her, "You need to come back now!"

The Saiyan cursed under breath but allowed herself to be enveloped in light and teleported back to the Time Nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who were those mysterious people confronting Amil? And why did our Saiyan heroine freeze like that? Find out next time!


	6. A Chapter About Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in awhile, especially since this update is a bit of a filler chapter. Still, I stand by this chapter in being necessary.

After materializing in the Time Nest again, Amil was sitting down, only half listening to Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time telling her about the two she had just met.

“Amil!” Chronoa snapped at the Saiyan, causing her to return to reality, “What’s with you? This is important stuff, you should be listening!”

“Supreme Kai of Time, I’m sure she’s just frazzled by their sudden appearance and aura,” Trunks said, trying to defend the newbie Time Patroller, “Denizens of the Demon Realm are quite… surprising.”

“That’s… not it,” Amil admitted, looking up towards the ceiling, “Yeah they presence felt weird, but… that woman. She made _me_ feel weird. Like… my face felt hot and it was hard to concentrate. But also, I kinda wanted to prove to her that I was strong… while also not wanting to hit her directly… It was really confusing…”

Both Trunks and Chronoa looked at Amil in both shock and confusion. The Saiyan picked up on this as she looked back to them when they didn’t respond. She quickly jumped back to her feet with a serious look.

“Don’t like that reaction,” Amil said, “Did she put some kind of spell on me? Is this bad?”

“Well… yes and no…” Trunks said, “Really… I uh… well you see… ah! Supreme Kai of Time, I just remembered that favor you asked me to do earlier! I’m so sorry, let go do it right now!”

Before anything else could be said, the half-Saiyan flew out of the Time Nest like a bat out of hell.

“Trunks! You get back here!” Chronoa shouted angrily towards the door, facing away from the now completely befuddled Amil.

“Um… what was that about…?” The Saiyan asked, tilting her head.

The Kai sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Whatever. He probably would have made things worse if he tried to explain it anyway…” She looked to the Time Patroller and said, “Okay Amil… time for a girl talk.”

~

A bit later, Amil and Chronoa were sitting in the garden with tea and cookies. The Saiyan was still looking completely lost. She had no clue what a ‘girl talk’ was, but went along with all of this because its what a deity wanted.

“Okay Amil,” The Supreme Kai of Time began, “I know you were the more recluse type back from when you came from, and on top of that, Saiyans in my experience don’t really have a full grasp on this subject but… I’m going to talk to you about love!”

“Love…?” Amil asked. Her brain took a moment to process that word. It wasn’t like it was completely unfamiliar to her, it had come up in Saiyan Legends sometimes. And thankfully she was actually pretty bright. Taking into account how she was feeling as the reason Chronoa wished to talk about love led her to putting two and two together.

The Saiyan stared ahead blankly and simply said, “Oh…”

“Well… good it looks like you got the picture,” The Kai said, a bit concerned for her slightly broken looking companion, “N-Now, I’m not saying you’re _in_ love with Towa but… you do seem to have a crush… I’m not going to judge you for it that you find her attractive but… you really have to be aware that she’s a Demon, on top of the one we’re fighting against. You can let your feelings seize you up like that again.”

Listening to Chronoa, Amil was staring intently at her tea cup, fiddling with it and becoming slightly flushed. She never saw herself ever feeling like this, and felt embarrassed that she not only did, it was for the damned enemy! She was disgrace to the Legends of the Saiyan Race (not the race itself, she was still lukewarm on them).

The Saiyan then shot her head up, her intense gaze frightening the Kai slightly, “How do I purge these feelings out? There’s a way right?”

“Huh!?” Chronoa asked, not expecting that reaction, “There’s no need to get rid of those feelings!”

“But I-” Amil was cut off before she could finish.

“Look,” The Kai sighed, “Just because you have these feelings for the wrong person doesn’t make them inherently bad. Find the right person and they’ll be an amazing strength. Remember when you were fighting Mira? You started fighting harder because you wanted to show off to Towa, right? Even though you were bruised up and tired, you fought as if you were fresh as a daisy.”

Chrona sipped her tea as the Saiyan thought this over. She realized what the Supreme Kai of Time said was correct. Despite having just come from a battle with Ginyu, Amil was able to use all of her strength against Mira simply because Towa was watching them. So she just needed a better person to show off for!

“Supreme Kai of Time,” Amil said after coming to this conclusion, “Will you be be my ‘right person’?”

This request prompted Chronoa to spit out her tea like a fountain. The Saiyan was quite impressed by the distance.

After a coughing fit, the Kai responded, “Sorry Amil, but… that’s not really how it works. You got to have those genuine feelings for some to be the right person, you can’t just transfer them over.”

“In that case I guess it definitely can’t be Trunks…” The Saiyan said flatly.

Chronoa took note of how cold that was and said, “I know you’ll find them one day. But right now… we still got some time that needs fixing, if you’re up for it that is.”

“Right,” Amil said, giving the Kai a smile, “Thank you for this Supreme Kai of Time. Maybe we can have more girl talks some time.”

With that, the Saiyan got up, grabbed a cookie, and headed back to the Time Nest.

Chronoa smiled brightly, “Sure, any time you need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a small break, its right back into the fray! What's in store for Amil next? And will she find that 'right person'? Find out next time!


	7. Amil Faces the Emperor

In the Time Nest, Amil looked over a newly corrupted scroll. In it she saw a strange white an purple alien completely decimate Krillin and Vegeta. He was about to kill Gohan as well, but a still battle weary Goku came at the last second to save him and face the alien.

The Saiyan looked at the scene intensely, having a good guess at who this monster was before even being told.

“Frieza…” The Supreme Kai of Time said, standing beside the Time Patroller, “A person so powerful he’s called the Emperor of the Universe… It looks like events have sped up here, Goku still needs more time in the healing pod, so you need to go in there and stall for more time.”

“...I see,” Amil said softly still staring. No matter how much she denied caring about the Saiyan Race, she couldn’t help but feel anger towards this so called Emperor. She wanted to beat him into the dirt.

“Just be careful and don’t do anything foolish,” Chronoa warned, “You might be strong, but you can’t take him alone.”

The Saiyan woman gritted her teeth slightly and nodded. She didn’t like it, but she knew the Kai was right. The Time Patroller grabbed the scroll and let herself be taken into the past.

 

~

Back on Namek, Amil appeared to find an enraged Frieza looking… very different from what the scroll had showed her. But it didn’t really didn’t matter right now, the Tyrant was about to attack, only briefly pausing to acknowledge the new appearance.

“What? Another monkey?” Frieza asked, “No matter! I’ll kill you all right now and finally be done with this!”

Energy exploded forth from the horned alien before he charged forward and attacking Vegeta. During their clash, the Saiyan Prince was completely on the defensive but Amil came in for support to make the fight easier. She immediately felt the strength of the ‘Emperor of the Universe’, though she noted it wasn’t as powerful as she would have thought.

Vegeta was acting purely on fighting instinct as he was overcome with shock. He was fighting Frieza along side a female Sayain, two things that should not be a thing.

Rage as well as fighting two opponents at once made the Tyrant sloppy, so when Krillin and Gohan rushed in for further aid, Amil was able to land a kick square into Frieza’s face, causing to skid back. It was a strong kick, but all it did was destroy the Scouter he was wearing and make him even angrier.

Frieza took a deep breath and spoke in a cold, menacing voice, “You really want to die, don’t you? I’ll tell you now, I have three forms after this one… but given that you have so thoroughly enraged me, I’ll give you a little reward!”

Energy the likes of which Amil had never experienced before engulfed the area as the enemy before her transformed into the form that she had seen from the scroll, and with it came the overwhelming presence that really did befit the Emperor of the Universe. However, true to her Saiyan nature, and not knowing any better like Vegeta, she felt excited as well as frightened.

Before the Time Patroller could react, Frieza kneed her in the stomach, causing her to fly back. Vegeta tried to punch his former employer in the face, but to no avail and was slammed down. Krillin, seeing this, got Gohan to back away from the fight.

Both Saiyans didn’t stay down long and both entered the desperate fight to attempt and take down this alarmingly powerful foe. Their attempt did not last long. Amil was on the ground, armor cracked and broken a bit, and Vegeta was being choked by Frieza’s tail as he was held up in the air.

The Saiyan Prince was then tossed into the side of a mountain, taking him out of this fight. Frieza looked over to the female Saiyan, seeing her get up despite the damage she’s taken.

“You really don’t know when to quit do you?” The Tyrant asked, glaring at the Time Patroller, “I’ll commend you for lasting this long, but its time for just lay down and die!”

“Stop your prattling and fight me!” Amil snapped, blood splattering from her mouth a little. She mustered her strength and charged forward.

The two engaged in combat again, but Frieza was just toying with her. It made the Saiyan angrier and fight harder, regardless of how futile this was.

However, just as the Emperor was getting bored, Goku came flying in, completely healed and ready to fight.

“Who… are you?” Frieza asked, looking at the new comer.

“I’m Goku,” the warrior introduced himself, “A Saiyan from Earth.”

“Another damned monkey!?” the Tyrant asked, annoyed at this revelation, “Just how many times am I going to have to be reminded for my failures!?”

Goku glanced over to Amil, “Hey, are you still good to fight?”

Amil cracked her neck, “Yeah, don’t worry about that… It’s not like I really have the option to sit this out.”

Goku nodded at this answer and rushed in to fight Frieza with her right behind him. The Time Patroller forced herself beyond her limits to help take this bastard down.

Still, they weren’t getting a far as they would like, their opponents powers was far too great. The Earth bound Saiyan came up with the only plan he could.

“Hey, I got an idea… but it’ll take awhile…” Goku told Amil, “Think you can keep Frieza busy for a few minutes?”

The female Saiyan sighed, “You know the answer to that… but I’ll try anyway.”

Ki based attacks weren’t exactly Amil’s strong suit, but she needs to keep her distance from Frieza for now as Goku raised his hands in the air and began charging up his ultimate attack.

The Time Patroller sent out a volley of Ki blasts at the Tyrant, adding a tricky maneuver where they exploded near the target making them harder to dodge or deflect. Wasn’t the most powerful thing, but its something she learned during those quests she did. Needed to make up for having terrible aim somehow.

Though this tactic did end up annoying the Emperor well enough that he had complete tunnel vision on Amil now. He flew straight through the various explosions at her and gave her a kick that sent her straight into the air. This was followed by an energy beam that pierced right through her leg.

Despite the pain, the female Saiyan regained herself and floated in the air.

“What’s the matter you pale bastard!?” She shouted, “That all you got!? Didn’t you say you were going to kill me!? Well you’re doing a shit job at it!”

What Amil was doing was stupid, but she needed all focus on her now so that Goku could charge up his attack. All she had to do was survive until that moment, even if just barely.

“You… insolent little worm!” Frieza roared in rage at being insulted like this, “If you want to die so badly, than I see fit that you do!”

He blasted towards his enemy at blinding speed, but it only made Amil smirk. She had a trick up her sleeve, something else she learned from those quests, specifically from Krillin.

She quickly raised her hands to her head and shouted, “Solar Flare!!”

Frieza’s vision went completely white from this little technique and Amil jumped on this, unleashed another volley of ki blasts, able to hit the blinded Tyrant directly now.

The Time Patroller panted as she floated in the air as she stared at the smokescreen she ended up created. However it dissipated as the Emperor pushed it away with his aura. Though now he was certainly showing signs of damage.

Amil was ready to charge in, but then saw something behind her opponent that made her gape with shock. Frieza, sensing something, turned around and saw a huge ball of energy coming right towards him. It was Goku’s ultimate technique: the Spirit Bomb.

The female Saiyan quickly flew away as it collided with Frieza, sending him into the ground and exploding, leaving a crater in its wake.

Goku fell to his knees panting as he felt relief wash over him. Amil plopped down on her back behind some rocks, happy that this was finally over, again not knowing any better.

Krillin and Gohan went in and celebrated with their friend and father. The female Saiyan smirked as she pulled herself to her feet, ready to head back, only to be grabbed by the throat. Frieza was still alive… this job wasn’t going to be over that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are beaten and battered, but Frieza is still ready to fight. How will they fair in round 2? Find out next time!


	8. Witnessing a Legend

Frieza stepped forward into view of the others, carrying a struggling Amil by the throat.

“No more fooling around,” He growled, tossing the female Saiyan into the side of a mountain like a rag doll.

The Tyrant then raised his hand, causing Krillin to fly up into the air.

“G-Goku!!” The bald man shouted

“No Krillin!” Goku yelled before looking to his enemy and pleaded, “Stop this Frieza!”

The evil being merely grinned and forced the Saiyan man to watch as his best friend brutal exploded from the inside out, into little bits.

Goku looked on in complete shock, which was quickly switched out for a furious, burning rage beyond anything he had felt before.

“How… How dare you…?” He asked, his voice shaky as the ground beneath him as energy swelled up, “You’ll pay for this! YOU’LL PAAAAAAAY!!!”

With that roar, there was an explosion of fiery golden energy. The planet itself trembled from its force as Goku was engulf in it. His hair stood up, even spikier than before and gold as the sun. His eyes becoming blue flames that pierce Frieza to the very core. It was a legend made real in the midst of pain and fury. 

“N-No way…” Amil said, pulling herself from the hole her body had made. She was barely conscious, but seeing this was more than enough to keep her up.

“What… What in the world is this… this power!?” Frieza asked, surprisingly sounding scared at the sight of Goku’s new form.

“I thought it was only a legend…” The female Saiyan said, completely in awe and gaining the Tyrant’s attention, “But… this must be it. He has to be a Super Saiyan…”

“Nonsense!” Frieza snapped, turning back to Goku, “I refuse to believe in some silly monkey myth! No matter what power this is, you are still nothing before me you filthy ape!!”

The Emperor was now completely unhinged as he went to attack the Super Saiyan. However Goku easily dodged or blocked anything thrown his way. Though this did cause a wayward energy blast to head straight towards Gohan.

Amil snapped out of her awe and flew in the way and defended the boy.

She looked back to him and said, “Get out of here kid… I’ll back up your dad. Just get somewhere safe.”

He nodded, glancing to the battle going on in fear before flying off. Amil smirked slightly and sighed. Even though she said that, she wasn’t sure what else she could do other than watch for now. She could barely stand on two legs right now, she have to wait for a better opportunity.

Amidst her own thoughts, the Time Patroller heard Frieza shout, “Even of this! Everything thing dies!”

Before Amil or Goku could react, the desperate Tyrant sent a Death Ball to Namek’s core. However… the planet remaining intact for the most part. The weather went into turmoil and the ground cracked and spewed lava, but it was still there. The fight would continue.

“Damn it!” Frieza shouted, dark energy swirling around him again, “Damn it, damn it, damn it! How many times must things refuse to go my way!?”

He was unable to complete his tantrum as Amil rejoined the fray, sneaking above the Emperor  and delivering an axe kick to the top of his head.

“Throw your pity party later!” She said, joining Goku’s side in a fighting stance.

Frieza glared at the two monkeys he hated so much in pure, blinding rage. His muscled swelled and bulged as he unleashed his full power and charged in. Amil took a more supportive roll in this round, blind siding the Tyrant as the now far more powerful Goku took the brunt of the onslaught. This worked wonders to weaken their enemy quickly.

The three separated from their furious blows and noticed that the sky had become even darker. What’s more, in the distance was a bright light being emitted by what seemed to be a down right brawlic dragon.

“That’s…” Frieza said to himself, eying the dragon, almost forgetting both the Saiyans.

Goku simply nodded to the dragon and looked to Amil, “I don’t know really anything about you… but you helped me out a lot. Thank you. But I’ll take care of it from here. I want to finish this on my own.”

Amil simply nodded, understanding this sentiment. She let herself be engulf in light and returned to the Time Nest.

~

Once she returned, Amil immediately collapsed onto the ground, all out of second winds. The Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks, who had also come back, rushed to her side.

“Hey, are you okay?” Trunks asked, sitting the Saiyan woman up and giving her support, “You did great out there. Time’s returned back to its original state.”

“Great…” Amil said, very dazed now that the adrenaline was subsiding, “Can I… get my zenkai boost now…?”

With that, she passed out. In her dreams, she saw Goku’s transformation to Super Saiyan, into a living legend. That’s what she wanted to be. She was honestly more than a little resentful. To her it was only yesterday that she was on par with him, and now this random Saiyan just shoots passed her and takes her dream. Well… that just means she has to work even harder from now on… and hopefully not almost die on her next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amil now knows that Saiyan Legends are real. Will she be able to attain such a status? Find out next time!


	9. Amil's Turmoil

After the confrontation with Frieza, things became eerily quiet in the Time Vault. None of the scrolls became corrupted for some time. This made Chronoa and Trunks very worried, trying to scour for Mira and Towa. It was certainly odd that they had completely vanished, they had to be planning something. But they were excellent at covering their tracks through time, making it hard to pin them down.

Amil, however, was less worried. She was focused solely on training, becoming stronger and stronger. It could be called a way to prepared for when the enemy resurfaced, but really… she wanted to reach the height she saw Goku reach. She had to figure out how to go Super Saiyan one way or another.

The Saiyan had be going through various Parallel Quests based in the points of history that she had already been to. So far, the one she hated the most was when she had to be a member of the Ginyu Force. She also hated the fact that at one point, she had gotten so into it that she was actually going along with the poses. There is no evidence, she will deny everything.

Frieza-centric quests were the ones the newbie Time Patroller did the most. Amil fought him time after time after time. She assumed the Emperor of Evil was the catalyst to the transformation, but didn’t quite understand how. What the Saiyan did learn however was how she hated the pale bastard. The gloating superiority over Saiyans, even though he was beaten by them.

Amil began thinking… what if Frieza hadn’t destroyed her race? Would they have become more like herself and Goku? Even Vegeta? Sure, the so-called Prince was still not a good person as far as her interactions with him went, but he was better than the lot she was familiar with.

Though the biggest question she had was if other Saiyans would have become Super Saiyan. Would they have been an entire race of legends if Frieza hadn’t gotten in the way?

It’s been over a month now, and those questions swirled around her head, sometimes keeping her up at night… until one night she decided to find out.

In the blackness of night, Amil snuck into the Time Nest and into the Time Vault. She knew that this was wrong on so many levels. But… she had to do this. She never cared for her people when she lived among them, but if they could really become better without Frieza’s interference, then she had to save them. They deserved to be saved.

The Saiyan looked through the scrolls before finally finding the right one. She took a deep breath and had the light envelop her, sending her far into the past. To the day Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

~

Amil appeared in at the edge of the atmosphere, far from Frieza’s ship and an armor of soldiers that were being torn apart by some warrior she couldn’t make out.

It didn’t matter, she was here for a reason. She had trained for well over a month in countless situations. The Sayian had beaten Frieza over and over again in all his forms, attaining power that she had preciously only dreamed of. Now… she can do it. She could save the Saiyan race!

Amil had even developed her own technique that she was certain could do it. She held out her hand in a way that looked looked like she was about to flick someone with her middle finger. At the tip of her finger, she began concentrating and condensing energy. It was compacted numerous times into the size of a marble.

Like this, the Saiyan would be able to fire it at an amazing speed and it would explode with amazing force. She was certain it would be more than enough to wipe of base form Frieza and his army with ease.

She was unable to test this however as a bright light appeared next to her, revealing that Trunks had followed her back into the past.

“Amil! What do you think you’re doing!?” He demanded to know, equal parts angry and confused.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Amil retorted, grabbing her own arm as support as she prepared to fire, “I’m going to save the Saiyan race.”

“You can’t! That would completely alter history!” Trunks said, flying in front of the female Saiyan.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Amil asked, glaring at the swordsman, “I heard rumors that you’ve done the same! Are you really in a position to stop me?”

“Yes, because even with the best intentions, changing the past is wrong!” Trunk defended, “I know how you feel… like you have to do something and you have the ability to do something, but this is not the right way to do it. You’ll damaged the fabric of reality!”

Amil went into thought over what this man had said. She already knew this wasn’t the right thing to do. She knew this would solve nothing.

But she went this far already.

The Saiyan woman rushed passed Trunks and fired off her attack. However before it even got close to the target, the swordsman got in the way and deflected it off into the void of space. And then before she could react, Amil received a powerful punch to the stomach and blacked out.

~

Amil awoke in the grass on the Time Nest, groaning. Trunks and Chronoa were nearby discussing about what to do about this.

“Damn it…” The Saiyan grunted, pulling herself to her hands and knees, “I just… I just…”

The other two stopped, seeing the Time Patroller pull herself to her feet. They noted something on her face, something that she had been hiding. Regret.

Amil protested before about disliking her people, not interacting them, staying away from them. In away that was still true… and that is what her regret stemmed from. They were gone, and she stayed away. Deep inside of her, she wanted to correct that. Even if it would change anything, maybe it could have. Maybe if she was a part of the Saiyan society, perhaps some kind of influence could have been done and none of this would have happened.

It was illogical, but nothing here was. One moment she was wondering what to do with her day, the next Amil was in this place, thrown into fights throughout history. She never once let it show, hell she didn’t even acknowledge it, but who wouldn’t be messed up by this!?

This was crazy! And the emotions about all of it have been building up all this time, culminating in her stupid stunt and now a flood gate being opened into a breakdown.

“Amil… calm down,” Chronoa’s voice came, sounding frightened.

Amil looked over at her and Trunks, both stepping back. The Saiyan hadn’t even realized that she was building up energy as all of this came crashing down on her, but it was too late now. These emotions were here, and flowing out. They needed an outlet. She chose Trunks. 

Without a word, she charged at him with unbridled fury. Her constant confusion, her regret, her anger towards herself, towards Frieza, every was getting released her.

Trunks blocked the punch which ensued into a shock wave. 

“I can’t…” Amil said, her arms trembling, “I can’t stop… I’m tired of all of this!”

With that, the Saiyan woman shouted from the depths of her soul, the Nest trembling from the build up of her energy. Trunks stepped back, taking a fighting stance, ready for anything.

Amil energy continued to grow as the ground cracked beneath her. Her haired raised up, sparks crackling a bit. Then, a flash of light.

She stood there panting, wrapped in a fiery aura. Her hair stood up, going every which way and was now golden yellow and her eyes an electric blue, staring Trunks down.

Chronoa was in shock, speechless right now.

Trunks, however, knew what was going on. He got all he needed from that one punch. So he did what he needed to. He activated his Super Saiyan transformation and flew right at Amil, tackling her and flying her out of the Time Nest and into the sky above Tokitoki City.

“All right, you want to fight, this is where we’ll fight,” He told her, “Don’t hold back! Give me everything you got!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amil out of control. Will Trunks be able to reign her in? Find out next time!


	10. What to do About Amil?

Battle raged in the skies of Toki Toki City. Powerful blows clashed with such force that clouds were swept away from the shock waves. A light show of explosions as ki attacks countered each other out left the citizens below in awe. This was a fight of pure emotion, a fight between true Saiyans!

Amil was letting everything out now in her new Super Saiyan state. All of her frustration and regret was now on the forefront. For all this time, she used her lust for battle to shove these things down, but now with them, she has reached a new height. It was exhilarating, addicting. 

The Saiyan woman let herself lose all control and felt herself getting stronger with each blow she traded with her opponent.

Trunks knew first hand the feelings she was going through. He felt the pain or regret, wishing to change things that were set in stone. And he also knew the rush of getting such a massive power up, wanting to push yourself further and further with it. Right now, he had to just let Amil ride this out.

Both were taking damage from the other, neither of them having a moment to let their guard down. Bruised, bloodied, and pushing passed their stamina limits, their based nature took over the both of them. Even as a half Saiyan, Trunks could not resist being able to fight all out against another Saiyan like this.

The battle progressed, and Amil noticed Trunks’ movement begin to slow down. This was her chance. Using her considerably smaller size, she was able to worm her way through his defenses and kneed him clean in the face. For extra measure, she grabbed onto his head as he staggered and kneed him again before tossing him.

Amil began charging her flick attack once again as her opponent fell towards the ground, “Let’s see you deflect my Marble Shot this time!” 

With that taunt, the Saiyan woman fired her attack. However before it landed it’s mark, Trunks regained composure just in time and let out a shout, going further into Super Saiyan 2 and kicking the attack back.

Amil was just barely able to dodge and was in complete shock at this. 

“Wh-What was tha-” Before she could finish, Trunks was in front of her, his fist planted firmly into her abdomen.

“This is Super Saiyan 2,” He explained, “The level beyond Super Saiyan.”

His opponent however quickly went to retaliate, grabbing onto his arm and using as leverage to maneuver and kick him in the side of the head while his guard was down.

“That so?” Amil asked, blood coming from her mouth thanks to that punch, “Guess that’s my next goal!”

She went for a ki blast to Trunks’ chest, but he was too fast for her now. He knock her hand away and then sent her flying into the air with an upper cut.

“This is it!” He said, making very quick and flashy hand movements, “Burning Attack!!”

An energy sphere fired from the half-Saiyan’s hands and launched at the stunned Amil, hitting her directly. From the ensuing plume of smoke, she feel in her base form, unconscious and armor in tatters.

Trunks flew an caught her, going back to base form as well as they floated to the city below.

~

After the battle, Amil was put into lock down in her apartment to recover both physically and mentally.

Meanwhile, Chronoa was trying to figure out what to do. She didn’t completely blame the Time Patroller for what happened, it was partially her fault. As Supreme Kai of Time, running the Time Patrol was part of her duty. Taking someone out of their own timeline and then putting them to work like this without properly letting them acclimate was foolish. 

Yes, Amil seemed to be doing fine since the start, able to roll with the punches, but that’s no excuse. And now someone under her care nearly damaged time, plus she was afraid that she was ill equipped to her the Saiyan. So she decided to call in some help.

Going into her room, Chronoa took out a palm sized crystal ball. It began glowing and a feminine voice came from it.

“Chronoa? Is that you?” the voice asked, “It’s been forever! How are you doing?”

“Well, actually Kal, I have a bit of a problem,” the kai admitted, “I messed up with one of my Time Patrollers.”

Chronoa then went on to explain the situation. How, being short handed, they wished on the Dragon Balls to bring forth a warrior to help fix time. Then about Amil herself, what she’s done and what was going on with her. And finally about Mira and Towa going around causing problems.

“I see…” Kal said, once the explanation was done, “And you being Supreme Kai of Time means you got your hands full outside of all that. Don’t you have an assistant? That guy who messed with time himself?”

“Well Trunks help her get her aggression out,” Chronoa said, “And he’s a good guy, but Amil doesn’t really… click with him I guess. I don’t think he can help her in the long run.”

“Well… I have a lot of free time now,” Kal said thoughtfully, “And this Amil does sound interesting. Sure, I’ll see what I can do. But I can’t make any promises.”

“Yes, I know, but thank you,” The kai said with a smile, “I really owe you one.”

“Please sweetie, you owe me like twelve at this point,” Kal giggled, “I’ll see you soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronoa asks for help! Who is this mysterious Kal? Find out next time!


	11. The Arrival of Kal

The next day, Chronoa and Trunks were waiting in the Time Nest for their new guest.

“Supreme Kai of Time, is this really necessary?” Trunks asked curiously.

“Well I think it might be,” the Kai said, “Kal is a very good friend of mine for a very long time. She’s really good at understanding and helping people. Plus she has an interest in fighting, so really she covers both psychological and physical needs.”

“Um… Supreme Kai…” Trunks said, more confusion and concern in his voice, “That makes it sound like-”

Chronoa cut him off, a blush staining her cheek, “I know how I made it sound, but it’s not what I meant! And you should know what I mean!”

“R-Right, I’m sorry,” The half-Saiyan said, scratching the back of his head.

There was a bright beam of light that landed in front of the two while they were bickering. As it faded, it revealed a rather tall Core Person. She had perwinkle skin, magenta eyes, and her white hair was is an asymmetrical undercut style with her locks framing the right side of her face. She wore traditional Superme Kai-styled clothes only without sleeves. They were dark blue with cerulean and yellow accents. Her patora earrings were silver with blue jewels.

The woman beamed brightly, “Chronoa! It’s been Eons!” She rushed over and lifted the smaller woman into a tight hug.

Chronoa giggled and hugged her friend back, “Thank you so much for coming, Kal!”

“Well couldn’t say no to a friend,” Kal said, placing The Supreme Kai of Time down, “Plus I’m very interested in meeting this Amil person.”

“Of course you are,” Chronoa said, “By the way, this is Trunks my right hand guy. Trunks, this is my good friend Kalanda. She is the former Supreme Kai of Time from Universe 6.”

“And prefers to be called Kal,” Kalanda pointed out.

“Wait, each universe has a Supreme Kai of Time?” Trunks asked, being rather surprised.

“Of course!” The Supreme Kai of Time said, “You really think with all that goes on in Universe 7 alone I would also have to handle that other 11!? One timeline is already too much.”

“It also doesn’t help that Universe 7 is the only one that has time much of a problem,” Kal said with a smile, “Honestly if anyone but Chronoa was in charge of this Universe’s timeline, reality would have probably been broken eras ago.”

“So… other Universes don’t have a Time Patrol?” Trunks asked curiously.

“No they do,” Kal said, “But not to this scale. Other Universes have a smaller, elite task forces rather than a standing army.”

“Enough about this!” Chronoa said, flailing her arms, “It’s all so embarrassing!”

“Oh come now,” The other Kai said, “It’s not your fault that this Universe is a magnet for trouble. As I said, you’re doing amazing.”

“It’s still embarrassing!” The Supreme Kai of Time.

Kal chuckled, “Well fine then, I’ll just go find Amil then. You said she was in lock down, yes? Then it shouldn’t be that hard.”

With that the tall woman left the Time Nest. 

“Should I escort her?” Trunks asked.

“No,” Chronoa said with a sigh, “It won’t take her long to find Amil if she’s still in her apartment. Besides, Kal is a calm, cool, collected person. Not like anything bad will happen.”

As she finished giving the setup, the punchline came as a large explosion came from Toki Toki City.

~

A few seconds ago, Amil was pacing around her apartment, bored out of her mind and now just stewing in her own frustration. She was wearing her standard armor rather than anything casual.

“All armored up and nowhere to go?” a voice came from outside the window.

The Saiyan woman took a fighting stance, seeing Kal floating outside the apartment.

“Hi, I’m going to be your new best friend,” The Kai said with a smile before crashing through the window and grabbing Amil, “Let’s get to know each other!” 

She then quickly tossed the stunned Time Patroller out of the building and then blasted her with ki, causing the explosion Trunks and Chronoa heard.

Amil flew out of smoke and shouted, “What the hell is your problem!?”

Kal was suddenly up in her face, “Hi, I’m Kalanda. Call me Kal. Your Supreme Kai of Time asked me to come and help you out with your frustrations and your troubles. But first, I’ve been in retirement for about a thousand years without a hint of action, and I am itching for a good fight. So that’s what my problem is.”

Amil scoffed, “There were better ways of going about that.”

Despite saying that, the Saiyan went to kick the Kai in the head, only to be dodged. After being confined in her room for so long, Amil really needed a good fight as well

The two then clashed with punches and kicks. Kal had impressive speed, but her attacks were linear enough for Amil to get used to them. They block and traded blows over and over again, both of them getting more and more into the flow of the fight.

They then separated. The former Supreme Kai shook her hands and said, “Ah, that’s better. Really getting to shake off the rust. Let’s get serious!” 

Amil was briefly confused, thinking they were serious. That thought was changed a she was simultaneously kneed in the stomach and elbowed in the shoulder. Kal went on a full assault, her movements now more polished as she was now getting used to fighting someone again. The Saiyan blocked the attacks, completely on the defensive, waiting for an opening.

When she found it, Amil went Super Saiyan, the force of her aura pushing Kal back. Now she was faster and stronger, attacking the Kai with full force, able to better keep up with her speed. Both were really getting into this, Amil because she was a Saiyan and it was basically in her DNA to love fighting strong opponents, and Kal because even though she was a former Supreme Kai, she adored a good fight.

However, it wasn’t going to last long enough. The Time Patroller still hadn’t mastered Super Saiyan and it was burning her stamina quickly. She broke through Kal’s defenses, but her transformation ran out as she delivered the punch, making it far weaker than it should have been.

“Aw, looks like we’re done here,” Kal said, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth with her thumb, “Well, that’s fine. How about we go get some food and chat a bit?”

Amil eyed the Kai curiously, unsure what to really make of her. She felt a twinge of… something she couldn’t exactly place. But regardless of that she nodded, “Sure… that actually sounds kind of nice.”

With that, the both descended to the city, causing some concern as people saw how battered and beat up the both were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Amil has a new, unlikely friend! How will Kal's presence affect her journey? Find out next time!


End file.
